


Danganronpa: FLATLINE

by CrashDW13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashDW13/pseuds/CrashDW13
Summary: //WARNING: Danganronpa: FLATLINE is a multi-media Danganronpa fan project. As such, it will contain death, despair, and general Danganronpa bullshit. Potentially disturbing imagery, pink blood, and touching on moderately dark themes are all fair game. If you could handle the canon games, then I don't think you'll have a problem here, but I'm just putting a warning just in case.Danganronpa: FLATLINE details the story of sixteen young forced into a death game. Only two will survive. The rest-- those who can not contribute to society-- will be discarded. Among these participants is Tsubasa Hirano, the heir to a prominent position in the Japanese political world. His actions will determine the fate of his fifteen peers.And his actions alone.No one else's.//Join the Discord: http://discord.gg/fy7tE5d
Kudos: 6





	Danganronpa: FLATLINE

**_Author’s Note:_ **

_let’s get this **bread**_

* * *

CHAPTER 0 - CRIMSON BANE, BREAK THY CHAINS

**TIME: EVENING, MAY 3 | LOCATION: ???**

* * *

_A young woman stands grasping a makeshift shank in one hand, and air curled in the other. Her grimace- and her rage- is directly aimed at only one person in the assembly hall._

_She casually spins the weapon between her fingers._

**??:** So, what do you want me to put on your tombstone, huh?
**??:** It’s gotta be something catchy. I’m thinkin’...
**??:** Here lies Tsubasa, the cowardly, bitch ass son of a cowardly, bitch ass politician.
**??:** Poked to death by yours truly.

_The opportunity to fix everything she’s ever wanted stands right in front of her, paralyzed in fear. He puts his hands up in surrender and begins to slowly back away._

**T** subasa?: O-Ok, so, I’m currently aware that you’re not exactly willing to listen to outside feedback at the moment- especially considering that it’s coming from me of all people, and I somewhat understand your frustrations, but…

 **T** subasa?: Have you considered the possibility that isn’t necessary? At all?

_The woman taps her free index finger against her chin._

**??:** Well, no, ‘cause I didn’t think we’d meet up like this, you know?
**??:** It’s not like walking the streets is normal for you. I’m sure you and your mommy are offered some kinda limo service, or something.
**??:** “Oh, look at me! I’m so important ‘cause I got this cool title next to my name!”
**??:** I hate it! A lot, actually.

_As Tsubasa’s retreat slowly accelerates, so does the attacker’s advance._

**T** subasa?: I’m not going to say that you’re wrong, per se, b-but I don’t believe that the sentiment justifies first degree murder, specifically- though not at all exclusively- in this-

**??:** You talk a lot.
**??:** Way too much.
**??:** I guess that just runs in your family, huh?
**??:** Gonna fix that real quick.

_While Tsubasa is falling back in fear, his eyes dart around to the others in the room. The unarmed bystanders have clinged to the walls so as to avoid the armed one’s wrath. They look amongst each other, not sure what to do._

_The air grows heavy. For a moment, everyone stands still. Those who can only watch the situation unfold are waiting for someone, or perhaps something, to break the situation up._

_They all stay in tense noiselessness until a yawn pierces the lull._

**((BGM:[Your Turn To Die - zetsu](https://youtu.be/t-L48bXVXD8)))**

**T** ired Soul: ...someone should probably do something about this...

 **A** nxious Girl: Oh, REALLY? Thanks for the observation, stupid!

_One of them decides to raise their voice towards the attacker._

**V** ibrant Blonde: W-Woah, chill out! You’re not actually gonna plunge that thing, are you?!

_The assailant doesn’t grace the American with a response. Another man speaks up._

**Y** ukata Man: No, she will not plunge anything. There are no toilets. In all likelihood, she will attempt to kill Tsubasa.

 **V** ibrant Blonde: I-I mean the knife thing into Tsubasa, man...

 **Y** ukata Man: ...oh.

 **Y** ukata Man: Oh! I see what you mean now.

 **V** ibrant Blonde: This is waaay too heavy for me…!

_The woman next to the Vibrant Blonde smiles._

**R** obotic Woman: It is ok, Blane-san! I’m here to help.

 **R** obotic Woman: We are in desperate need of a plan. Would anyone like to provide one?

 **R** edhead Backpacker: We make fourteen. She makes one. Group attack?

 **M** ushroom Hair: I think you mean thirteen. I’m not knifeproof.

 **A** stute Mage: Twelve. I will not be risking Ichika’s safety for this.

 **I** chika(?): Aw, but Mifuyu-

_Another man adjusts his fedora and discontentedly crunches into the cherry-flavored lollipop stuck in his mouth._

**L** ollipop Enthusiast: We can’t go through with forest girl’s plan anyway.

 **R** edhead Backpacker: Why?

 **L** ollipop Enthusiast: No exit, remember? That means no first aid when she aimlessly flails around and someone gets hurt.

 **A** stute Mage: That is… unfortunately true.

 **G** hostly Girl: ...

_Tsubasa’s back reaches the wall._

**E** nergetic Athlete: This is bad! We better figure something out, fast!

 **C** omposed Superstar: Goodness gracious, I didn’t sign up for this…

_The Lollipop Enthusiast’s attention turns towards the largest person in the room. He towers over everyone with a bulky, muscular frame. His arms are crossed, and his eyes are shut as if disinterested with the current state of things._

**L** ollipop Enthusiast: Hey, big guy? Noticed you’ve been real quiet.

 **I** ntimidating Contender: ...I have. What of it?

 **L** ollipop Enthusiast: You’ve got the best chance of all of us. You’re big on the fighting thing, aren’t you?

 **L** ollipop Enthusiast: Really hoping you know how to disarm her.

_The large man opens his eyes and glares towards the source of the commotion. He chuckles._

**L** ollipop Enthusiast: Something funny?

 **I** ntimidating Contender: Quite.

_Intimidating Contender gets his back off of the wall._

**I** ntimidating Contender: Make no mistake. I do not find this situation amusing because a man’s life is in danger…

_He puts one hand on the assailant’s shoulder._

**I** ntimidating Contender: But rather, because criminal filth like her believes that she can get away with such a blatant injustice in my presence.

_She stops moving forward, but does not turn around to face the giant._

**C** riminal Assailant: Buddy.

 **C** riminal Assailant: Pal.

 **C** riminal Assailant: I’m gonna give you, like, two seconds to get your hand off of me.

 **C** riminal Assailant: Or I’m gonna kick your ass really, really hard.

 **I** ntimidating Contender: You will try. And you will only find failure in your path.

_The Criminal Assailant swings her whole body around, shank in hand. She thrusts her arm forward to try and sink the sharp end into the Contender’s chest. However, his glare only sharpens as he seizes the Assailant’s wrist with precision before the blade can break skin. The sudden force causes her to wince in pain; her hand turns red as she drops the shank in shock._

_Despite this, the Assailant continues to fight. Now bearing the same fury in her eyes that she had shown Tsubasa, she bites down on the Contender’s arm with her own teeth. Blood is drawn, but the Contender’s grip is not substantially weakened. Instead, he shifts the hand that was previously on the Assailant’s shoulder to her forehead. With a strong pull, the Contender forces her off of his arm, then moves that same hand around to the back of the Assailant’s neck. He forces her head downwards such that her neck is now being shown to the ceiling and, with a decisive elbow, the Assailant falls to the floor._

_The Contender looks down at his bitten arm. Pink seeps from the newly punctured holes. He doubts they’re going away any time soon._

_Everyone stares._

**((BGM: SILENCE))**

**L** ollipop Enthusiast: ...well, damn.

 **L** ollipop Enthusiast: Looks like I hoped right.

_The Anxious Girl gazes at the Assailant’s limp body from the corner of the room._

**A** nxious Girl: H-Holy shit!

 **A** nxious Girl: You didn’t… I-I mean, she isn’t…?

 **I** ntimidating Contender: No, I did not use lethal force. That would make me no better than she is.

_The Contender glares at his downed opponent one last time before reverting to his neutral, arm-crossed stance._

**I** ntimidating Contender: She is merely unconscious. That is all.

_A wave of relief sweeps the room. The Contender turns his attention to Tsubasa, who has been in a pale sweat since the fight started._

**I** ntimidating Contender: Are you alright?

 **I** ntimidating Contender: I can only imagine the fear that must have been running through your veins.

_Tsubasa stares at Ryouken for a moment before almost immediately composing himself._

**T** subasa: I-I can assure you that I’m fine! If not a little concerned.

 **T** subasa: Actually, to be truthful… a little is an understatement, but I can’t help but feel like my feelings are irrelevant right now, given that we have far more pressing issues to confront…

 **T** subasa: Speaking of which!

_He bows._

**T** subasa: Thank you for saving my life. I am in your debt.

 **I** ntimidating Contender: Think nothing of it. I was simply doing my duty.

 **T** subasa: R-Right. I see.

_The remaining bystanders slowly begin to peel themselves off the wall. They can’t help but glance at the Assailant occasionally._

**T** ired Soul: ...well, what now?

 **A** nxious Girl: Whaddaya mean “what now”?

 **A** nxious Girl: We just watched a karate guy take out a freakin’ criminal- and her of all people!

 **L** ollipop Enthusiast: And?

 **A** nxious Girl: “And”? “AND”?

 **A** nxious Girl: I-I mean, she just attacked that Tsubasa guy! She just… HAD the stupid weapon on her and did it!

 **A** nxious Girl: How the heck is any normal human being supposed to react to that, huh? Answer me, peach fuzz-

_Before the Anxious Girl could finish her question, the sound of a radio tuning began to echo around the room. An annoying, squeaky, and frustratingly familiar voice began to speak through the intercom system._

**??:** Puhuhu, good evening, every-

_A short pause._

**??: ...**
**??:** Woah, woah, woah! Time out!
**??:** How did you even manage to knock a person out this quickly?! We haven’t even-

_The voice behind the intercom sighs._

**??:** I’m too old for this…
**??:** Well, whatever! The rest of you chumps had better listen up!
**??:** Now, how do I turn this-

_The intercom suddenly shuts off. A projector screen slowly descends from the ceiling, and an image is appropriately projected. It is a completely black slide on a presentation, with the white lettering:_

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190765801@N04/50521871811/in/dateposted-public/)

_A different voice, this one being a flimsy computer-generated recreation of a female human, begins to play through the assembly hall’s speakers._

**V** oice: Hello!

 **V** oice: Welcome to the Kokorozaishi-Last University Orientation Day lecture.

 **V** oice: Today, we will be going over some ground rules that will help ensure that your time here will remain as academically efficient as possible, as well as getting to know each of our classmates a little bit better!

_The image on the projector changes to a picture of sixteen people on a black background._

**V** oice: Your first Exam will be exceedingly simple! Please get to know each other better.

 **V** oice: At the bare minimum, please state **a name, current occupation, and Ultimate talent.** Those who willingly refuse to participate may be removed from the program, so please give it your all!

 **V** oice: You will have thirty minutes. Please manage your time accordingly.

 **V** oice: Thank you very much for your time!

_A ding noise is played as a timer is conveniently displayed on the projector._

**G** hostly Girl: ...

 **V** ibrant Blonde: Hey, uh… dudes? What is “removed from the program” s’pposed to mean?

 **V** ibrant Blonde: Like, does it mean we get to leave?

 **E** nergetic Athlete: Ooooh, I hope so, Bill!

_The Vibrant Blonde adjusts his cap._

**V** ibrant Blonde: It’s, uh, Blane...

 **T** subasa: Excuse me? May I interject for a moment?

_All eyes turned towards Tsubasa._

**T** subasa: I-It’s nothing major, but… I believe that we should use this opportunity to the fullest.

 **T** subasa: Since we arrived here, I am of the belief that we have not had sufficient time to properly sort out our thoughts.

 **T** subasa: I don’t think this will be possible without knowing about each other, and certainly not as individuals.

 **I** ntimidating Contender: I agree. Let us take the time to get to know one another.

 **E** nergetic Athlete: Woo! Let’s get that ice broken, people!

_Tsubasa raises his hand._

**T** subasa: P-Please wait a moment!

 **T** ired Soul: ...something wrong?

 **T** subasa: Well, no, but…

 **T** subasa: I believe that I’ve noticed something peculiar, if not problematic.

_The Contender raises an eyebrow._

**I** ntimidating Contender: That being?

 **T** subasa: It has to do with the specific phrasing that the voice used when detailing our… Exam. Really, assignment would likely be a more appropriate term, since it’s not like we’re being graded on any objective or subjective scale, and-

 **L** ollipop Enthusiast: Tsubasa. Just tell us what we need to know.

 **T** subasa: Sincere apologies!

 **T** subasa: A-As I was saying, the voice specifically mentioned that we have to say a name, current occupation, and Ultimate talent, right?

 **M** ushroom Hair: Yeah, so what? We’re not deaf.

_Tsubasa adjusts his glasses quickly._

**T** subasa: Well, firstly, the fact that we are *required* to state a Talent seems to indicate that everyone in this room has one to state, right?

 **T** subasa: I-I mean, I understand that such an occurrence would be a statistical anomaly, but if anyone here is NOT an Ultimate, could they please speak up?

_The silence that followed confirmed his claim._

**T** subasa: Well, then it’s settled. I think. At least, if we make the fundamental assumption that everyone is telling the truth…

 **T** subasa: N-Not that I think that anyone here would specifically not tell the truth, especially in a situation like this, but...

 **T** subasa: I couldn’t help but notice that it mentioned that we had to list **a** name, Talent, etc...

 **T** subasa: But not necessarily **our** name, Talent, etc.

 **L** ollipop Enthusiast: ...so we’d have room to lie.

_Tsubasa adjusts his glasses._

**T** subasa: I’m worried that it’s a possibility.

 **T** subasa: I would like to eliminate it from the start, if possible…

 **T** subasa: A-And allow me to reiterate that I don’t want to assume the worst of anyone, especially considering that we just met! I just believe that it’s better to go into… whatever situation this could possibly be with as much mutual trust as possible.

 **T** subasa: So, I kindly ask that everyone say their real names and whatnot.

_The Lollipop Enthusiast gives a single clap._

**L** ollipop Enthusiast: Nice catch, Tsubasa. I guess you lawyer-types’re good for something after all.

 **T** subasa: Actually, it’s a common misconception that almost all politicians are in some part lawyers.

 **T** subasa: That’s only particularly common in the United States, though you’re incredibly lucky that I happen to be the exception to-

 **I** ntimidating Contender: Tsubasa.

 **T** subasa: A-Apologies.

 **I** ntimidating Contender: Now, then…

_The group looks amongst each other._

**((BGM:[VLR - Placidity](https://youtu.be/aWa1j9VHRrc))) **

**I** ntimidating Contender: It’s clear to me that everyone’s on edge.

 **I** ntimidating Contender: Between the apparent lack of an exit and the attack, I’m sure that trust is the last thing on some of your minds.

 **I** ntimidating Contender: However, there is no need to worry. None of you will lie, or you will suffer my wrath. I promise this much.

 **I** ntimidating Contender: With that being said, would anyone like to start?

_An awkward quietness once again fills the room._

_Tsubasa is the first to break it._

**T** subasa: I suppose that I’ll go first, since my name’s already common knowledge now, I guess…

_Tsubasa’s posture straightens as he addresses the group. The young man himself stands at a respectable 5’7” with a skinnier build. He wears a brown jacket that resembles a tuxedo suit near the top, but its sleeves are puffy like a large sweater. His eyes are shielded by a pair of thin glasses, and a swath of blue hair covers his left eye. Though Tsubasa is making an active effort to stay as professional as possible in this environment, he’s obviously nervous. Despite this disquiet, inside him rests a well of untapped potential. Tsubasa is destined to do great things with his life._

_This is the hero of our story._

**T** subasa: My name is **Tsubasa Hirano** , proud son of Kaimi Hirano and the **Ultimate Legal Prodigy.**

_Tsubasa has said this exact same greeting so many times in the past that it’s just about the only phrase he can say without stuttering on it._

**T** subasa: As almost all of you are aware, with the recent resignation of the Prime Minister, my mother is one of the current candidates for the upcoming election.

 **T** subasa: I’m aware that now probably isn’t the best time to advertise this kind of thing, but I believe she’d be upset with me if I didn’t, so...

 **T** subasa: Please vocalize your support- i-if you support her, that is. She works very hard to retain her current position in the Diet.

_He takes a moment to clear his throat._

**T** subasa: As for my employment, I am currently unemployed. However, this is only because I intend to continue my studies at a top-level university.

 **T** subasa: I got accepted a few months ago, and I intend to start my school life there in the summer semester.

 **T** subasa: Regardless, I hope we can get along.

_The Yukata Man beams._

**Y** ukata Man: Congratulations, Tsubasa!

 **C** omposed Superstar: I second that. You seem to be a bright kid.

 **T** subasa: Thank you both. Though, I think I should mention that “kid” is an odd moniker, considering that we’re the same age and all...

 **C** omposed Superstar: And?

_Tsubasa’s posture straightens further._

**T** subasa: I-I see. Apologies for questioning.

 **C** omposed Superstar: Don’t sweat it, star.

 **T** subasa: Actually, while I still have everyone’s attention…

 **T** subasa: I’d like to formally apologize for the recent commotion.

_Almost everyone raises an eyebrow._

**T** ired Soul: ...but you didn’t do anything.

 **T** subasa: Well, technically that isn’t untrue, but my presence was what instigated the situation in the first place.

 **T** subasa: Therefore, I take full responsibility for any mental discomfort that any of you might be feeling right now. I’ll do my best to make things better in the future.

_The Contender shakes his head._

**I** ntimidating Contender: You have nothing to be sorry for. That is final.

_Tsubasa simply looks towards the floor._

**T** subasa: ...I understand. I’ll drop the topic. Thank you for your input.

_Feeling that his introduction has reached a natural conclusion, Tsubasa quiets down. Another awkward silence fills the room. The group stares amongst each other for a moment before the Blonde decides to speak up._

**V** ibrant Blonde: Hey, if no one’s down, I’ll go up next! Don’t see why not!

_As his title implies, large locks of blonde hair run erratically down his back. If it weren’t for the Contender, he’d be the strongest person in the room. He wears a red and white baseball cap with a large, red plus sign displayed on the front. A life vest is fit extremely loosely around his shoulders; it looks like they could slide off of the white t-shirt covering his shoulders at any moment. Despite the uneasy confusion of the current situation, the Blonde seems rather energetic. Or, at the very least, foolishly optimistic._

**V** ibrant Blonde: Name’s **Blane Bronson** , from the U-S-of-A! **Ult. Lifeguard** by day, friendly neighborhood pizza deliverydude by night!

 **B** lane: Great to meet y’all.

_The Robotic Woman assumes a neutral standing position, but smiles as if to cheer Blane on._

**R** obotic Woman: Wow. Your Japanese is surprisingly good for an American, Blane-san!

 **R** obotic Woman: Which is to say, it’s terrible. But terrible things exist to be improved upon!

 **B** lane: Uh… thanks?

 **B** lane: Grew up on the West Coast, so there’s a whole buncha different people from all over the world livin’ there.

 **B** lane: A few pals back home suggested that I try to learn Japanese. Spanish, too!

 **B** lane: Kinda suck at both of them, though…

 **T** ired Soul: ...don’t stress about it. We can at least understand what you’re trying to say.

_Blane gives the Tired Soul a thumbs up._

**B** lane: Radical.

 **T** ired Soul: ...mostly.

_The Astute Mage quickly raises her voice._

**A** stute Mage: If I may interrupt, I couldn’t help but notice that the shorter lady called your name out amidst the chaos.

 **A** stute Mage: Have you two met prior to now?

_Blane shakes his head._

**B** lane: Nah.

 **B** lane: I dunno where we are, and it kinda sounds like you guys’re in the dark too, yeah?

 **B** lane: We woke up in the same room together. So, we just got to know each other a little better before the somethin’-teen of us met up!

_The Mushroom Haired one laughs quietly about something. Blane is completely oblivious._

**B** lane: Anyway, that’s enough outta me! Two down, uh…

 **B** lane: Osai, you wanna go next?

_The Robotic Woman from earlier smiles._

**O** sai: Sure thing!

_This Osai person’s demeanor is similar to Tsubasa’s, but noticeably more uptight and precise with her words and actions. Her voice is, for lack of a better descriptor, “cute”, as most would describe it. She has a short haircut that makes no effort to hide her large, almost sparkling eyes. Her suit and skirt have not even a single spec of dust on them, and she’s never seen without a smile on her face._

**O** sai: **Osai Kaetsu** , CEO of AllSight Technologies and current holder of the title “ **Ultimate Visionary** ”.

 **O** sai: It is at this point that I would traditionally offer a handshake, but I don’t think we have the time for me to shake the hands of all fourteen of you.

 **O** sai: I am sorry.

 **B** lane: It’s fine, man! All that handshaking stuff can happen after we’re outta here.

_Osai thinks for a second, and then her eyes light up. If there was an imaginary lightbulb that could appear above her head, it would have been extremely convenient._

**O** sai: ...hm! That is a thought that had not crossed my mind.

 **O** sai: Thank you, Blane-san. My worries have been obliterated.

 **B** lane: No prob!

 **O** sai: Prob…?

 **B** lane: Y’know, like, “problem”, but shorter.

 **O** sai: Oh! I understand now.

 **O** sai: I did not know Americans did that. You learn something new every day, I suppose!

 **A** nxious Girl: Can we get back on topic, already? Let’s not forget about the stupid death timer… thingy.

 **L** ollipop Enthusiast: She’s got a point. Try and keep things only to the essentials in the future, alright guys?

_Osai nods._

**O** sai: Understood! I will keep my explanation to only the essentials.

 **O** sai: In short, I run my own technology company! It is very famous, and I am very proud of it.

 **O** sai: My goal is to find a safe way to implement brain-reading functionality to casual personal computing.

 **E** nergetic Athlete: Sounds like a horror movie to me...

 **O** sai: It is not that! The only use would be for ease of access- a universal method for anyone and everyone to have access to the worldwide web!

 **O** sai: That can’t be bad, can it? The Internet is such an essential tool nowadays!

 **E** nergetic Athlete: If ya say so.

_The Contender finally uncrosses his arms. A hulk of a man, he has a darker skin complexion than anyone else present in the room. The spiky, dark red hair and choice of attire almost makes him look like a warlord of sorts. His amber eyes look fierce, but not angry._

_The bleeding on his arm has slowed._

**I** ntimidating Contender: I will keep my introduction brief to allow more time for others.

 **I** ntimidating Contender: I am **Ryouken Itasu**. I am 6’10, 389 pounds, and fittingly the one who has earned the title of **Ultimate Heavyweight Champion.**

 **R** youken: To clarify, this title applies both to wrestling AND boxing. Globally, I am ranked #2 and #5 respectively. Both of these sports require vastly different skill sets, and yet you will find that I am a master at both.

 **R** youken: I have trained every day for as long as I can remember to obtain this title, and I will continue to hold it until I retire.

 **R** youken: I have never lost a match, nor do I intend to.

 **R** youken: Have I made myself clear?

_Everyone unanimously nods._

**M** ushroom Hair: Crystal.

 **R** youken: I am not very fond of nonsense. Avoid doing something foolish, and we can continue to remain friends.

 **R** youken: Now, then. Shall we continue?

_The Energetic Athlete steps up, this time. She is, to put it lightly, a complete and total fashion disaster. The tip of her ponytail is colored a bright neon green color, but it fades away as it reaches her skull. She’s wearing an ugly graphic tank top, a neon pink fanny pack, mismatching socks, and an orange hoodie is wrapped around her waist. Out of the females, it’s apparent that she’s physically the strongest._

**E** nergetic Athlete: **Sorako Suzukaze,** personal trainer!

 **S** orako: But not just any personal trainer… the **Ultimate Personal Trainer!**

 **S** orako: How crazy is that, right? I get a super-cool flashy title next to my name just for telling people to do better!

 **S** orako: Hope all of you continue to do better too!

 **R** youken: A personal trainer…?

_Ryouken closes his eyes in thought._

**R** youken: It is a miracle that our paths have not crossed before this. We should agree to convene after this foolishness.

 **S** orako: ‘K.

 **R** youken: ...That’s it? Just… “K”?

 **S** orako: Yeah!

 **S** orako: I mean, what else did you want me to say? “Yes, Grandmaster Itasu. I will fulfill your every desire until the very end of eternity itself.”

 **S** orako: Sometimes short answers are all ya need, ya big oaf.

 **S** orako: But then sometimes, you don’t! Like, I can just ramble on and on about things sometimes…

_He’s genuinely not sure how to respond to this. Ryouken tries to hide the blueness in his face._

**R** youken: Such a short response to such a grand request…

 **S** orako: I’m bored. Where’s the exit, again?

 **R** youken: How is she this-

 **L** ollipop Enthusiast: Don’t stress about it, Sorako. We’re gonna be here for a while longer, whether you like it or not.

_The Lollipop Enthusiast glances at the timer. About fifteen minutes had passed, leaving them with a solid thirty. They weren’t doing too bad on time, but it couldn’t help to speed things up a little._

**L** ollipop Enthusiast: While I’m at it, might as well throw myself out there, I guess.

_The Enthusiast wears a long, tan trench coat that always has its pockets occupied with at least one of his hands. The fedora on his head is a bit large, so between it and his quilly, spiky hair, only one half of his face was really visible no matter which angle you look at him from. Somehow, he seems to have an infinite supply of lollipops stored away in his coat. A white stick can be seen sticking out of his mouth at any given moment._

**L** ollipop Enthusiast: **Raisei Amakuni. Ultimate Private Investigator.** Talent’s my job.

 **R** aisei: Pretty self-explanatory, no?

_Raisei adjusts his fedora._

**R** aisei: That’ll be all from me.

 **R** aisei: Anyone dying to go next?

_His withholding of information is clearly suspicious, and yet nobody has the confidence to call it out of a fear that they themselves would look suspicious too._

_They collectively let the unease slip away._

**Y** ukata Man: I can go next, if no one else is comfortable at this exact moment.

 **R** aisei: Knock yourself out.

 **Y** ukata Man: No. That would be a very shortsighted thing to do. Not only would that hurt immensely, but I would miss out on hearing the rest of the introductions.

 **R** aisei: ...right. You know what? Go ahead.

 **Y** ukata Man: Yes, I was doing that.

_The Yukata Man is, in a truly shocking revelation, wearing a long, cyan yukata. The motifs portrayed around its length resemble that of a calm beach. It matches with his baby blue hair. A pair of sandals complete the look of someone who is relaxing, or at least relaxed himself. The man always has a slight smile on his face; he looks like the type of person who would have to go through a lot to frown._

**Y** ukata Man: My name is **Yuujin Jiyoon.** I was born and raised on Tarama Island, and only recently moved to the city.

 **Y** ukata Man: I am a very funny comedian, and I am also the **Ultimate Rakugoka**!

_Blane blinks._

**B** lane: Ragu… what?

 **Y** uujin: It is like a form of storytelling. Only there are people in front of you. And sometimes you make them laugh.

 **Y** uujin: In my case, it is all of the time!

 **Y** uujin: It is like I am on a watch, except instead of the numbers 1-12…

 **Y** uujin: It is me, because I make people laugh all of the time!

_Not even a chuckle._

**Y** uujin: Ah, that was a joke. Usually people would laugh at it.

_Or at him._

**Y** uujin: So, you are hard to make laugh. That is fine! It only means that now I can practice even funnier jokes.

 **Y** uujin: ...I worry that I have taken too much of your time. Would someone please introduce themselves next?

_And so, the next person spoke up. This time, it was the Composed Superstar._

**C** omposed Superstar: Screw it, I’m gonna have to do this anyway.

_The Superstar is dressed in very, very saturated colors. Her hot pink hair and shoes stand out the most, followed immediately after by her opaque, golden shades. She wears a large white jacket with salmon-colored puffs of fur at the ends. She’s on the stockier side and carries an air of confidence around her._

**C** omposed Superstar: **Bibian Hoshitani, Ultimate Cinema Stylist.** My job’s making actors look good on the big screen, and I’m damn good at it.

 **B** ibian: Though, I have to say. This is a shitty situation if I’ve ever seen one.

 **B** ibian: I’ve already got a lot on my plate, and honestly, this is the worst thing that could’ve happened…

 **O** sai: I agree! It is genuinely unfortunate.

 **B** ibian: Hit the nail on the head.

 **B** ibian: While it was great to chat, I’ll be heading out as soon as this “orientation” jazz is over. **B** ibian: But, you guys seem like decent people, so…

_She pulls out a card of sorts and hands it to the person closest to her. It happens to be the Tired Soul._

**B** ibian: Keep my number on you, ‘k? Keep in touch after this.

 **T** ired Soul: ...sure, I guess.

 **B** ibian: Thanks, star. You’d better keep your head up, alright?

_She looks down at the Tired Soul. Though maybe he’d be about an inch or so shorter than Bibian, his terrible posture amplified the height difference significantly._

**B** ibian: And maybe your back too, while you’re at it.

 **T** ired Soul: ...ah.

_The Tired Soul rubs the back of his neck._

**T** ired Soul: ...sorry about that. Work habits.

 **T** ired Soul: … guess I should probably tell you guys a little about myself too, huh?

_He stuffs Bibian’s number into the pocket of his overalls._

_The Tired Soul is a relatively short man; he has a mess of brown hair on his head, and tired, droopy eyes. As mentioned before, his posture wasn’t the best, and like Bibian, he was a bit on the stockier side. His hands are covered with gloves, and draped around his neck is a pair of plastic construction glasses._

**T** ired Soul: ... **Kurisu Yamamura.** I guess I’m the **Ultimate Architect** now, but…

 **K** urisu: I don’t really think of myself like that…

 **K** urisu: ...the whole “Ultimate” thing sounds kind of pretentious to me…

 **K** urisu: ...I’m not really the best at anything, I think. I just like buildings.

 **K** urisu: That’s all.

 **K** urisu: ...hope we can all be buddies.

_Osai gives Kurisu a funny look before she has another one of her revelations._

**O** sai: No, that is not all! I have seen you on the news before!

 **K** urisu: ...huh. Seriously?

 **O** sai: Yes! If I am not mistaken, you are one of the richest people in Japan!

_The group reacts with unified shock._

**B** ibian: You’re for real?

 **S** orako: N-No way!

 **Y** uujin: That is a lot of money.

 **R** aisei: …

_Kurisu shakes his head._

**K** urisu: ...I dunno what you’re talking about.

 **O** sai: What? I am sure that I am not-

 **K** urisu: ...would a rich person dress like this?

 **K** urisu: ...you’ve shown up in a suit and skirt. I showed up in overalls.

 **K** urisu: ...not really the dress of someone with a lot of money, no?

 **O** sai: I suppose that is true.

_Osai smiles._

**O** sai: Very well! I will chalk it up to faulty memory.

 **K** urisu: ...geez. Can’t believe you’d take me as that kind of person…

_Kurisu trails off into a yawn before turning his attention to the remaining people who had not yet introduced themselves. Two of them- the Arcane Mage and the one that she had previously called Ichika- had gotten almost unnaturally close to each other._

**K** urisu: ...I’m wasting time- let’s move on, yeah?

_He points towards the duo._

**K** urisu: ...you two know each other?

_The Arcane Mage nods._

**A** rcane Mage: Naturally. The two of us have been friends for quite awhile, actually.

_Ichika steps forward. He’s wearing some kind of detailed jersey with an orange cape draping off of his neck. His spiky orange hair makes him look like a volcano. A really, really, really short volcano. Like some of the people before him, he looks like the type of person who’s hard to catch without a smile on his face._

**I** chika: What’s up, everyone? How’re you guys doing, huh?

 **I** chika: I’m **Ichika! Ichika Kubota, Ultimate Virtual Gladiator!** Hopin’ we can all get along!

_Ichika turns his attention to the Arcane Mage._

**I** chika: And _this_ is my bestest buddy in the whole world, Mifuchan **!**

_The Arcane Mage stares at Ichika, flustered for a moment, but quickly regains her composure. She has a much more mystical outfit than Ichika, resembling that of cosplay. Her entire body is covered in a large, if not cozy wizard’s robe. Her hair doesn’t go beyond her neck, and a triplet of freckles plagues the right side of her face. Most notably, however, is the large fake staff that she holds in her right hand. A red crystal is shoddily imbued into the wood at the end._

**M** ifuchan: That would be **_Mifuyu_** , to you all. **Mifuyu Shiroyanagi, Ultimate Virtual Sage.** I serve as Ichika’s… tactician, of sorts.

 **I** chika: Yep! We basically play video games together. Our whole MOBA team’s pretty good! We won the world championship once.

 **I** chika: And it was thanks to Mifuchan that we made it that far in the first place!

_Mifuyu pokes Ichika lightly with the end of her staff._

**M** ifuyu: ...He speaks nonsense. I merely offered guidance that the others followed. In the end, it was Ichika that won the event for us.

 **M** ifuyu: But, I digress. Now is not the time for me to speak on my passions.

 **M** ifuyu: You remaining four, would you please introduce yourselves?

_The last four had refused to speak up until now for vastly different reasons. It takes a moment, but the Redhead Backpacker eventually decides to speak up. She’s dressed, unsurprisingly, like a backpacker- a large pack was resting on her shoulders, and it is difficult to see her bunched up red hair underneath the safari hat that she wears. The woman seems very out of her element._

**R** edhead Backpacker: **Kazue Kimura. Ultimate. Park Warden.**

 **K** azue: I want to go home. I do not know you all.

 **K** azue: The island is. Not protected. This is bad.

 **S** orako: Huh? Island?

_Kazue nods._

**K** azue: Yes. I live on an island with Mother, and the animals.

 **K** azue: I have lived there forever and ever. We look over the animals because if we do not, they will go away.

 **K** azue: The big men in suits tell us a lot about the animals, and we look over them.

 **K** azue: It is nice. And peaceful.

 **K** azue: It is. Difficult. To explain. To outsiders. Like you all.

 **K** azue: I am sorry.

_Ryouken nods._

**R** youken: Think nothing of it. We will try to get you home, wherever that may be.

 **K** azue: I am thankful.

 **K** azue: But.

**((BGM: SILENCE))**

_She hesitantly adjusts the straps on her backpack._

**R** youken: But what?

 **K** azue: There is. A small problem. That you should know.

 **K** azue: And the group.

 **R** youken: Hm…?

_Kazue points at the timer._

_Only 5 minutes remain before the orientation ends._

**((BGM:[ZTD - Unliberated Library](https://youtu.be/YBAD_9r9ZII)))**

**K** azue: We have to. Not die. To go home.

 **S** orako: H-Hold on, five minutes?!

 **K** urisu: ...yeah, that’s what happens when you get to talking. Time flies, huh?

 **A** nxious Girl: Dang it! Dang it, dang it, dang it! How did you guys waste so much time?!

 **A** nxious Girl: W-We’re not gonna die here, right?

 **M** ushroom Hair: We’d better not. I’ll sue everyone here if we do.

 **T** subasa: That’s not how it works, actually. You can’t really sue any of us, since we’re not really the cause of the-

 **M** ushroom Hair: silence blueberry boy

 **M** ushroom Hair: i did not ASK

 **T** subasa: B-Blueberry boy…?

_Raisei adjusts his fedora._

**R** aisei: We’re wasting time. Calm down.

 **R** aisei: Introduce yourselves already. It’s just talking. Don’t make this more complicated than it has to be.

 **B** ibian: And be quick about it.

 **G** hostly Girl: …

_The Mushroom Haired man is the first of the last three to speak up. He’s a shorter male whose face is almost entirely covered by the bush of dark purple hair on top of his head. A striped scarf drapes around his neck, and a pencil is stuck inside of his hair. Despite his passive appearance, he has a triumphant presence in the tone of his voice. But, really, he’s just a big nerd._

**M** ushroom Hair: Do I really even need to introduce myself? Everyone in this room with taste should know who I am.

_There isn’t a response to this._

**M** ushroom Hair: Seriously? No one? Fine then. Everyone’s entitled to their own opinions, I guess.

 **M** ushroom Hair: Their own. Stupid. Wrong opinions.

 **R** aisei: Get on with it.

 **M** ushroom Hair: Don’t tell me what to do, Sherlock!

_4 minutes._

**M** ushroom Hair: For the uneducated amongst us, allow me to educate you.

 **M** ushroom Hair: I am the one, the _only, **Ultimate Premiere Screenwriter, Fukushi Hasegawa**_!

 **F** ukushi: AS of two days ago, I am officially the most talented screenwriter to ever walk this Earth, ever.

 **F** ukushi: Which basically means that everyone else’s writing is shit. Every piece of media that you’ve consumed that doesn’t have the Hasegawa seal of approval? Trash. In fact, let me-

 **R** aisei: And we’re moving on.

 **F** ukushi:

 **F** ukushi: i was not FINISHED-

 **R** aisei: Short girl, what’s your deal?

_The short girl in question is actually the Anxious one. She’s the shortest out of everyone here. An orange drill-shaped ponytail of hair spirals down from her head. Her face is plagued with freckles. The woman wears a maroon kimono, maybe twice her size, that drags along the floor as she walks. Underneath the loosely tied section, street clothes are clearly visible._

**A** nxious Girl: I wasn’t planning on saying anything to you guys, but I’m NOT dying to some stupid timer…!

_3 minutes._

**A** nxious Girl: **Takumi Aki,** unemployed!

 **T** akumi: T-There! That’s all I needed to do, right? I’m safe?

 **B** ibian: Talent, hun. You gotta tell us.

_Takumi begins to sweat bullets._

**T** akumi: I don’t have a stupid talent! I’m not some dumb Ultimate like you guys, ok? I’m actually a NORMAL person.

 **R** aisei: Are you sure? We already established earlier that everyone here likely has a talent of some kind.

 **T** akumi: A-And _I’M_ establishing now that you’re _likely_ a big idiot! Because I don’t have one, ok?! I’m the Ultimate Nothing! Ultimate Not-Ultimate!

 **R** aisei: Takumi.

 **R** aisei: If you won’t tell us, something bad will probably happen to you.

 **R** aisei: We won’t judge. Just tell us.

 **T** akumi: Hnngh…

 **T** akumi: …

 **T** akumi: ……….

_2 minutes._

**T** akumi: Fine, fine fine fine!

 **T** akumi: It’s **mYtHoLoGiSt** , ok? I’m the stupid **Ultimate Mythologist**!

 **T** akumi: There! Now there’s only one of us left, right?!

_All eyes turn to the Ghostly Girl._

**G** hostly Girl: …

 **Y** uujin: Ah, I believe that they are referring to you.

_She’s completely silent._

**M** ifuyu: What on Earth? Why aren’t you saying anything?

 **T** akumi: Idiot! S-Say something, already!

 **B** lane: If you’re scared, it’s no problem! We already introduced ourselves anyway, so you’re fine!

 **G** hostly Girl: …

 **G** hostly Girl: …

 **G** hostly Girl: …

_She begins to sweat. Her face is turning blue._

**G** hostly Girl: …

 **G** hostly Girl: …

 **G** hostly Girl: …I can’t…

_At this point, everyone was beginning to surround the troubled girl._

**B** ibian: You can’t what, girl? Talk to us.

 **I** chika: Spit it out, I don’t want anyone to get in trouble!

 **G** hostly Girl: I can’t…

_She grasps her hair frantically._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190765801@N04/50521146223/in/dateposted-public/)

**G** hostly Girl: I-I CAN’T!

_1 minute._

**G** hostly Girl: icanticanticanticanticanticanticanticanticanticanticanticant…

 **G** hostly Girl: idontknowidontknowidontknowidontknowidontknowidontknow…

_She collapses to her knees in a panic._

**F** ukushi: WHAT

 **K** urisu: ...That’s really bad.

 **T** akumi: Are you STUPID?! How do you forget your own name?!

_The Ghostly Girl’s stress is contagious; it quickly spreads across the group._

**R** aisei: Well, can’t say I’ve seen this before.

 **T** subasa: W-What am I supposed to do about this? If she’s genuinely suffering from amnesia, should we try to contact the authorities?!

 **K** azue: No! No exit! No authorities!

 **R** youken: Damn it! At this point, just say anything!

 **S** orako: Eh? Anything?

 **R** youken: I am aware of our agreement, but **lying** is still within the rules! It is a better option than death, is it not?!

_20 seconds. The Ghostly Girl collapses on the floor in tears._

**G** hostly Girl: Why…? Why…?!

 **B** ibian: Well, we can’t just leave the girl! Someone get up and do something!

_Raisei kneels down on one knee to face the Ghostly Girl. She looks up._

**R** aisei: We don’t have time to sort this out. Just repeat after me, and you’ll be fine, ok?

 **G** hostly Girl: …

_She nods._

**R** aisei: Ultimate.

 **G** hostly Girl: Ultimate.

 **R** aisei: ...Accountant. Let’s go with that, yeah?

 **G** hostly Girl: Accountant.

 **R** aisei: And a name…

_10 seconds._

**R** aisei: You look like an Azumi. How about that?

 **G** hostly Girl: Azumi…

 **G** hostly Girl: Azumi…!

 **G** hostly Girl: Azumi!

 **G** hostly Girl: Azumi! Azumi!

 **G** hostly Girl: **A-Azumi, Ultimate Accountant!**

_Azumi screams her new name out to the heavens. The timer has stopped at the three second mark._

**((BGM: SILENCE))**

_Everyone stops holding their breath._

**A** zumi: …

 **T** subasa: …

 **T** subasa: That’s… it?

 **T** subasa: The. The timer stopped.

 **T** subasa: And no one’s dead!

 **T** subasa: This… is a great development, actually!

_Kazue grunts._

**K** azue: Why did introductions take so long? Unnecessary risks. Azumi could have died.

 **R** youken: Do not look at me. I kept mine short and to the point.

 **R** youken: If anything, Blane’s and Osai’s cost us the most time.

 **B** lane: Way to throw us under the bus like that, dude…

 **B** lane: Uncool...

 **O** sai: I agree! It was very much above an acceptable temperature!!

 **K** urisu: ...doesn’t matter now, does it? The exit should be open…

_Kurisu trudges over to the doors and tries to open them._

_They don’t budge._

**K** urisu: ...huh.

 **B** ibian: Just can’t catch a break, can we?

 **S** orako: Wait! But we did all the things, right? Why won’t they open!

 **B** lane: What else is there even left to do? Just let us bail, man!

 **A** zumi: Bad…

 **T** akumi: Whyyyyyyyyyy…?!

 **T** subasa: I-I’m not so sure myself… maybe there’s some trick to leaving this room?

 **M** onokuma: _Another_ trick?! God damn it! Whoever made this place is a real bastard, I’ll tell you!

 **T** subasa: I don’t think that using explicit language is beneficial to this situation, but-

_Oh._

_That’s not a person._

_There’s a talking bear on the stage._

**((BGM:[you already know](https://youtu.be/CIn1bhBEbng))) **

**F** ukushi: i can not put into words how much i want to be literally anywhere but here right now

 **F** ukushi: what is THAT

 **M** onokuma: I am… Monokuma!

 **M** onokuma: Seriously, did you expect something else?

_Tsubasa raises his hand._

**T** subasa: With all due respect, our expectations are currently nonexistent, so we could neither anticipate something like this happening nor be surprised by it at this point.

_If this were a game, this next section would autoscroll._

**T** subasa: We quite literally were potentially threatened with death or some other unseen punishment for simply refusing to introduce ourselves to strangers in which we’ve barely met and only interacted with through a shared worry for my own personal safety thanks to Ms. Takara’s actions, and while I personally don’t have an issue with introducing myself I worry that the sentiment of death has deeply upset the people around me. I can’t imagine that such a circumstance is very beneficial for the mental health of my peers, and frankly it is not very beneficial for my own, but I am more than willing to put that aside to try and help these people through their struggles. But, if I may be entirely honest with you, if it weren’t for the fact that my life is potentially (and likely) in immediate danger, I might have passed out from shock once we reached the five minute mark with the timer. But, then again, I’m not sure if passing out from shock is a willful action in the sense that I am not sure I either physically or mentally have any control over whether or not my body chooses to shut down under an intense amount of-

_Monokuma throws his hands into the air._

**M** onokuma: Stop it! Stop blabbering your blabberhole, you blubbering blue boy!

 **M** onokuma: Geez, Haya was onto something, you _are_ annoying! I woulda stabbed you too if I was her!

 **M** onokuma: But I’m noooot! I’m me, the one and only!

_Tsubasa feels a chill run down his spine._

**S** orako: Teddy bear!

 **S** orako: Can I take you home with me?

 **M** onokuma: I dunno! Do you want your bones turned into marmalade?

 **S** orako: I don’t know what that is!

 **M** onokuma: What it _is_ is a death sentence! How does someone your age not know what marmalade is? It’s perfection in a glass jar!

_Monokuma sighs._

**M** onokuma: Too old, too old…

_The bear- er, Monokuma, looks everyone in the eyes and rests his hands behind his back. He sighs, despite lacking lungs._

**M** onokuma: ...I should apologize for the threats. That was a rather rash introduction. As a mere professor, I’m in no position to harm my students.

 **M** onokuma: I will make a full effort to maintain professionalism from here on it.

 **M** onokuma: With that being said…

_A tile on the floor opens up like a trapdoor, and a podium used or speeches protrudes from the opening. Monokuma hops backwards on top of it._

**M** onokuma: You guys’re a bunch of idiots!

 **M** onokuma: Genuinely, authentically, the dumbest group of freshmen that has ever crossed into the realm of academia!

 **M** onokuma: Kids these days, I swear… you young’uns don’t know anything about anything.

 **M** onokuma: Hell, one of you almost failed the first Exam.

 **M** onokuma: That’s supposed to be an easy one, nitwits! It’s basically free!

_Azumi stares at Monokuma._

**A** zumi: …

 **M** onokuma: Yeah, I’m talkin’ about you! What’re you gonna do about it, huh?

 **A** zumi: …

_Monokuma chuckles._

**M** onokuma: That’s what I thought.

 **M** onokuma: Well, don’t worry!

 **M** onokuma: Even though you clowns are kinda dense, you’re all students here now!

 **M** onokuma: And as the lead professor here, it’s my job to help supervise a proper learning experience for each and every one of you.

 **M** onokuma: Please, everyone! Pay attention to the projector behind me!

 **M** onokuma: You’ll regret it if you don’t~!

**((BGM: SILENCE))**

_As Monokuma says this, the projector suddenly switches to a different slide. It’s contents can be seen below as the voice from before begins to speak._

**((BGM: UNDECIDED))**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190765801@N04/50522047237/in/dateposted-public/)

**V** oice: Hello!

 **V** oice: Welcome to the second part of the Kokorozaishi-Last University Orientation Day lecture.

 **V** oice: Very shortly, I will begin to detail some important rules regarding the next several weeks of your academic lives.

 **T** akumi: W-Weeks?!

 **B** ibian: Quiet, we’d ought to listen to this.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190765801@N04/50521148178/in/dateposted-public/)

**V** oice: If you are present in this room, then you have been chosen to participate in one of KiLU’s Semesters for the Talented.

 **V** oice: Unfortunately, to preserve confidentiality on the behalf of our staff, we require that our participants be kept unaware about their acceptance into the program.

 **V** oice: We deeply apologize for any troubles this might have caused.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190765801@N04/50521871781/in/dateposted-public/)

**V** oice: Here at KiLU, we value intelligence above all else. It is the means through which human capability is measured.

 **V** oice: The purpose of the Semester for the Talented is to cultivate this brilliance.

 **V** oice: As such, you will be required to follow a specific set of rules to optimize this development.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190765801@N04/50521871766/in/dateposted-public/)

**V** oice: Starting tomorrow at midnight, you will enter your first **Daily Life**!

 **V** oice: This is exciting news.

 **V** oice: The Daily Life will last 72 hours starting promptly at midnight.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190765801@N04/50521871751/in/dateposted-public/)

**V** oice: During this time period, you will all have a daily morning lecture scheduled shortly after breakfast, and are free to do whatever your heart desires throughout the afternoon, evening, and night.

 **V** oice: Of course, you will be assigned an appropriate amount of homework for your class.

 **V** oice: Though these lectures are not technically mandatory, it is in your best interest to attend them, as…

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190765801@N04/50522047197/in/dateposted-public/)

**V** oice: Each assignment you turn in will be graded, and at the end of this 72 hour period, you will receive your **Class Rank.** Your goal, of course, is to rank at the top spot of your class.

 **V** oice: Do not be afraid to take whatever means necessary to secure your position.

 **V** oice **: Please treat this as a matter of life and death.**

_The air grows frigid. The temperature hasn’t changed. But, something, somehow, makes the now-student’s souls collectively succumb to the intense pressure in the room._

**V** oice: At most, only two people will be allowed to graduate from this program. We here at KilU have a very selective graduation process.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190765801@N04/50521147708/in/dateposted-public/)

**V** oice **:** Those who can not meet the expectations that society has placed upon them will be discarded.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190765801@N04/50522046617/in/dateposted-public/)

**V** oice **:** This concludes our presentation.

 **V** oice **:** You will find the dormitory building to be to the east. Please sleep there once your body reaches exhaustion, as sleeping elsewhere is a violation of university policy.

 **V** oice **:** Additional rules can be found on the tablets located in your dorm rooms, as well as throughout campus.

 **V** oice **:** Have a wonderful night, and please remember to do your best!

_The presentation concludes, and the Voice signs off. A click is heard from the doors in the back, but no one dares to make a move for them. Everyone is frozen, staring at each other with cold eyes. The gravity of the situation has just made itself apparent, and suddenly everyone has begun to feel its pull. Something terrible has just started._

_Dark thoughts begin to cloud Tsubasa’s mind. A deadly school semester? As in, where one or more lives could potentially be taken? And his life is among them? Surely this can’t be real. No- surely he is at home, managing the research papers he has due tomorrow for his mother. He still has 73 pages of reading left to do regarding relations between the Liberal Democratic Party and the rest of Japan. Meeting expectations is nothing new to him, but this… what is this?_

_Sweat begins to run down his forehead. He grasps at his tie._

**R** youken: ...Well then. Our path is clear, is it not?

_What?_

**T** subasa: E-Excuse me?

 **R** youken: We only have one option.

_Ryouken balls his hands up into fists._

**R** youken: I grow tired of this.

 **R** youken: We fight.

 **R** youken: We renounce this foolish… I am not even sure _what_ to call this.

 **R** youken: Would “game” be appropriate? Surely not. The whole purpose of a game would be to derive enjoyment out of an activity.

 **R** youken: No, this is merely a distraction. It is little more than a damned disturbance in our daily schedules that exists purely to disrupt our mental state.

 **R** youken: Surely, no one actually intends to participate in this, correct?

_Silence._

**R** youken: Then we begin planning tomorrow.

 **R** youken: We will attend the lecture as a group, we will devise a plan as a group, and we will escape as a group.

 **R** youken: Three days is more than enough time for us to gather ourselves, is it not?

_Raisei claps. Once._

**R** aisei: Touche. Let’s get moving, yeah?

 **R** aisei: Standing around’s only burning moonlight...

 **R** aisei: And it looks like we’ll need some shut eye.

_The others begin to return to their senses._

**B** lane: ...I guess you’re right, bossman. N-No point in staying down about this if we’re gonna get outta here soon, right?

 **B** ibian: Works for me. That’s just about the first piece of good news that’s hit my ears since we got here.

 **S** orako: We’ll… we’ll be fine! Like Blane said, we just have to keep our spirits up!

 **T** akumi: …

_Takumi looks like she’s going to cry, but she barely manages to hold in her tears. Barely._

**T** akumi: T-This is so dumb…

 **T** akumi: T-This is stupid! Beyond stupid! The dumbest, most ridiculous, brainless, fat-headed TRASH I’ve ever seen, ever, in my entire life!

 **T** akumi: Why can’t we go home…?!

 **K** urisu: ...it’ll probably be fine. All we’ve got to do is not die, yeah?

 **K** urisu: ...we’ve been doing that our whole lives. Can’t be that hard.

 **K** urisu: ...you’ll probably be fine.

_Kurisu puts one hand on Takumi’s shoulder. She recoils._

**T** akumi: Get your HAND off of me!

_And just as quickly as he put it on, he takes it off._

**K** urisu: ...got it.

_Raisei adjusts his fedora and turns his back towards the group. The light from the outside hallway illuminates his path._

**R** aisei: Stay awake if you’d like, but I’ll be taking my leave.

 **R** aisei: I’ll catch you guys tomo-

_He’s facing the exit doors._

_Which have been opened._

**R** aisei: ...

_The._

_Open._

_Doors._

**R** aisei: Ah,

_The Criminal Assailant’s body is missing._

**T** subasa: …

 **Y** uujin: That is probably not a good thing. In fact, I would call it bad, especially for Tsubasa.

 **Y** uujin: We should make an effort to find her, yes?

 **T** subasa: W-Well actually, I-

_Raisei thinks for a moment._

**R** aisei: No need.

 **R** youken: She is a dangerous criminal. Not knowing her whereabouts would be foolish.

 **R** aisei: Pump your brakes big guy, there’s no need to go on a witch hunt.

 **R** aisei: There’s only one of two possibilities anyway.

 **R** aisei: Either A, she finds her way to the dorms…

 **R** aisei: Or B, she violates the rule of sleeping outside. If I was a betting man, I’d say she’d die for it.

 **R** aisei: So either way, it’s not worth wasting brainpower on it right now, yeah? People’ve got a lot on their minds. Sleep’s priority number one.

 **R** aisei: Let’s get going, yeah? I’ll escort Azumi. You should go with Tsubasa, Ryouken.

_No one has the energy to refute him._

**R** aisei: Now, good night. For real, this time.

_As time passes, the group gradually filters out of the assembly hall. Some walk alone, some walk in pairs, but ultimately, everyone present makes their way to the dorms._

* * *

_Raisei waves as Tsubasa shuts the door to his room with a heavy sigh. The room isn’t particularly large. It primarily consists of a bed, a dresser, a small closet to hang up clothes, and a desk that’s considerably larger than the one he had to work with back at home. A television is built into the back wall, and a lamp rests on a table next to the desk. A generously sized bathroom is located near the back._

_Tsubasa is almost immediately pulled to his new bed. It isn’t particularly comfortable, but nothing about this is comfortable in the slightest. He closes his eyes and subsequently falls asleep, the many thoughts infesting his mind temporarily pause themselves for the night._

_Needless to say, he has a lot to do tomorrow._

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190765801@N04/50522046012/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
